


Sterek Fairy Tales: La Bella y la Bestia

by SalingerCuba



Series: Sterek Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Cuentos de hadas, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Jissac, Jordan and Stiles are brothers, M/M, Prince Derek, sciam, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalingerCuba/pseuds/SalingerCuba
Summary: Y si nuestros cuentos fueran sterek?





	Sterek Fairy Tales: La Bella y la Bestia

Ese día en que todo iba a cambiar para su corta familia, la plaza estaba exactamente igual que siempre. El buen Noah Stilinski colocó la última caja sobre la carreta y se despidió de su empleado.

—Jordan, estaré de regreso con la mercancía al ocaso.

—No se preocupe, señor. Esperaré aquí en la tienda para ayudarle.

—Chico, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme “señor” alguna vez?

El joven Parrish se sonrojó.

Noah quería al muchacho como a un hijo más. Le recordaba a él mismo cuando era joven: el chico era trabajador y honrado.

—Sí, s…, Noah —y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Papá!

Un chico con la piel salpicada de lunares y unos ojos de miel abrazó fuertemente al Stilinski.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no pensabas despedirte?

—Stiles, solo me voy hasta la tarde.

— ¡Mírale! Cree que es poco —señalaba con falso asombro el adolescente mientras sonreía a Jordan buscando complicidad. —No aproveches el viaje para estar comiendo esas porquerías de feria.

Podía decirse que ahí se encontraba toda la familia del comerciante: su empleado y su hijo. La madre de Stiles no estaba desde que este tenía seis años. Aun así, Noah bastó para que el chico creciera bien atendido y como un joven amable y querido por todos.

—No lo haré. Lo juro.

—Más te vale.

—Pero ¿¡quién es padre aquí, muchachito?! —intentó poner orden Noah, obteniendo como resultado la risa conjunta de Stiles y Jordan.

—Está bien, ¡señor! —dijo Stiles simulando un saludo de la gendarmería.

—Jordan, cuídamelo mucho.

—Pierda cuidado.

—Papá, ¿estás seguro que no necesitas que Jordan te acompañe?

Una de las cajas cayó en ese mismo instante desde la carreta.

—No, hijo, qué va… —decía mientras se agachaba a reubicar el paquete, cuando un dolor lo invadió en la espalda. — ¡Ah! ¡Uf!

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Señor! Déjeme hacerlo a mí.

Parrish tomó el cajón, lo colocó de nuevo sobre la carreta y lo aseguró bien.

—No fue nada, solo un pequeño tirón.

—No me digas que no fue nada. No puedes ir solo. Necesitas ayuda. Ya no tienes la edad de antes…

Era como si el chico de lunares no fuera a callarse nunca. Jordan intercedió.

—Noah, el pueblo no se parará porque la tienda cierre un día. Usted tiene los contactos en la feria, pero yo puedo ayudarle con las cargas.

El comerciante meditó rápidamente la posibilidad bajo la inquisitiva mirada de su hijo. No tenía salida.

— ¿Entonces…? —intentó reiniciar Stiles, pero su padre respondió rápidamente:

—Está bien. Jordan, cierra la tienda. Te vienes conmigo.

El pequeño Stilinski dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y tú, sensatez hasta que regresemos. Vamos a estar aquí antes de que anochezca. Te amo.

—Sí, sí. Pero ya me quedo más tranquilo. Yo también te amo, papá.

Claro, ahora quien se iba preocupado era Noah. Antes confiaba en que Parrish cuidaría de su hijo. Aunque realmente, ¿qué podía pasarle en el pueblo? Pensando en esto, en su hijo, partió el comerciante Stilinski junto a Jordan para su viaje de negocios.

 

 

Pocas cosas gustaban tanto a Stiles como leer e imaginar. Se sentaba en la fuente de la plaza ignorando la muchedumbre, y lo mismo se embebía entre las páginas de una novela genial o un tratado de máquinas nuevas o un poemario, que se acostaba sobre el frío mármol pensando en cómo sería vestir armaduras como los caballeros de sus libros, o nadar bajo el océano, o andar un castillo, o tener un laboratorio de esos llenos de cristales y aguas coloridas en los que se iba desentrañando el mundo en estos días. No en balde tenía la gente del pueblo al joven Stilinski por un muchacho extraño que llevaba en la cabeza un mar pájaros y mariposas. Verlo así era como ver a un colibrí posado; nadie se atrevía a perturbarlo, porque el resto del tiempo el chico era como un remolino, que no se estaba quieto jamás.

Solo una persona en toda la villa disfrutaba con sacar al de lunares de ese estado de ensoñación, y este mal hábito, entre otros, tributaba a que sus intenciones nunca se vieran coronadas. Theo Raeken, el cazador rubio de la mirada de hielo, era un muchacho de la edad de Stiles, llamado irónicamente —y en secreto, en tanto lejos de una ofensa el tipo lo tomaría como un alago—por el chico, el Señor “Más”, debido a que la gente lo reconocía como el cazador más hábil, más joven, más apuesto y más pretendido de la comarca, a lo que el de lunares le gustaba agregar “más fanfarrón, más inoportuno, más impertinente, más pretencioso y más idiota”, en años. Y ninguna de estas apreciaciones se equivocaba.

—Buenos días, cosita bonita.

El hijo de Noah que estaba recostado sobre el borde de la fuente, del susto casi se cae al agua, de no ser porque el joven cazador lo sostuvo del brazo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —agregó el rubio esbozando una de sus sonrisas matadoras que a Stiles siempre se le habían antojado un poco escalofriantes.

—Theo… —susurró por lo bajo con fastidio el de lunares. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El otro se sentó junto a él pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, lo que hizo a Stiles incomodarse más.

— ¿Qué he de querer? No necesito una razón para pasar tiempo con el chico más tierno del pueblo. ¿O sí?

— ¿No debías estar persiguiendo a las hijas de la señora Abailard? Están muy dispuestas a mimarte.

—No son tan divertidas como tú.

El de lunares puso los ojos en blanco, y trató de separarse un poco, pero no pudo.

—Cómo quieras —dijo, y sacó de su bolsa el libro que había estado leyendo e intentó que lo ayudara a olvidar la presencia de Theo y a que este se cansara y se fuera. Iluso.

Raeken lo observó por un momento y, acto seguido, le arrebató el libro, y comenzó a hojearlo de pie.

—Pero ¿qué entiendes de aquí? No hay más que números y dibujos raros —observó la portada un momento. —“Piloso…”; ¡bah! Ni siquiera sé lo que dice.

— _Principios matemáticos de filosofía natural_ , solo que está en latín, Theo —el joven se puso de pie para recuperar su libro.

Cuando trató de coger el tomo de las manos del cazador, este le tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras dejaba caer el libro y lo asía por la muñeca con la mano contraria.

—Theo, suéltame. Si mi padre te ve…

—He oído que salió de viaje. Incomprensiblemente te ha dejado solito en el pueblo…

—Tengo cosas que hacer, déjame ir.

—No sé cómo prefieres leer estas chorradas antes de que pasar tiempo conmigo —le dijo con los rostros muy cerca.

—Porque las chorradas prefiero leerlas a escucharlas.

Entonces con su mano libre, empujó al cazador que se había quedado un poco aturdido, y se liberó para recoger su libro. Luego tomó su bolsa, y echó andar rumbo a su casa.

— ¡No vas a poder escapar de mí siempre, Stiles! —escuchó a sus espaldas.

 

 

—La feria fue buena, ¿no cree, señor? —ante la mirada de desaprobación del Stilinski, Jordan rectificó: —es decir, Noah.

El hombre sonrió. Ya estaba cayendo la noche.

—Sí, chico, valió la pena cerrar la tienda. Además, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti. Solo no le cuentes a Stiles los de aquellos trozos de _quiche lorraine_.

El muchacho había aparecido un buen día en el pueblo, sin familia ni donde caerse muerto, y Noah le ofreció trabajo y un techo. Eso fue hace unos ocho inviernos; Stiles estaba por cumplir los diez años. Desde entonces ha permanecido con los Stilinski. Y aunque Jordan quiere al señor Stilinski y a su hijo como a un padre y un hermano respectivamente, siempre se ha preocupado por no excederse en las confianzas y olvidar su sitio. Después de todo, Noah también era su jefe.

—No lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los hombres continuaron hablando durante el viaje distraídos de tal modo, que no advirtieron que se habían apartado del camino de regreso al pueblo. El bosque que estaban atravesando era engañoso, más aún en la noche que ya reinaba; no era difícil perderse.

—Noah, ¿este es el camino correcto?

—Chico, me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta.

La carreta avanzó un poco más, hasta toparse con algo que llenó de esperanza al par. Frente a ellos apareció un puente de piedra que dirigía a un imponente castillo. El edificio estaba construido sobre un peñasco que sobresalía en el cetro de un acantilado rodeado por el bosque. No supo el comerciante, si la negritud de la estructura se debía a la noche, o si en efecto las paredes y ornamentos aquellos eran totalmente negros. Noah no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío viendo el lugar. De cualquier forma, alguien allí podría indicarles el camino correcto para volver al pueblo. No es como si fueran a pedir comida o a pasar la noche: en ninguna vida pretendía Stilinski dormir en aquel sitio.

— ¿Está seguro de esto?

— ¿Qué remedio nos queda, Jordan? Stiles está esperándonos.

Cuando el caballo cruzó el puente y se detuvo frente a las rejas, estas se abrieron automáticamente. Aquello asustó un poco a Jordan quien, por mucho que buscó, no pudo divisar operario alguno.

Junto al portón de la entrada, no fue diferente. El comerciante y su empleado solo tuvieron que tocar, y una de las pesadas hojas de madera negra cedió para dejarlos pasar.

La primera estancia era espaciada y oscura, como todo el lugar hasta ahora. Dos débiles antorchas la iluminaban desde la pared contraria a la puerta.

Noah avanzaba seguido de Parrish.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —gritó. —Nos hemos perdido en el bosque.

No obtuvo más respuesta que el sonido del viento al pasar por los muchos corredores de aquel castillo. A pesar de ello, el señor Stilinski se sentía observado.

Pasando unas escaleras y varios corredores el dúo llegó a lo que a todas luces era un comedor que, al contrario de todas las otras habitaciones que habían visto, estaba profusamente iluminado. Al centro del recinto, descollaba una mesa enorme, vastamente servida de todos los manjares más exquisitos. Llevaban varias horas de viaje sin comer nada, casi sin beber agua. Nadie podía culpar a Jordan por tomar lo que parecía un pequeño croissant relleno de ¿pato? Estaba de muerte.

Fue entonces que entró rápidamente en la estancia un joven alto de rizos rubios. Parecía nervioso.

— ¿Qué hacen? No pueden estar aquí…

—Disculpe, necesitamos ayuda —comenzó el comerciante. —Nos hemos…

—Tienen que irse de aquí ya. Él no puede verles.

El chico de los rizos salió rápidamente del comedor, por donde habían llegado Jordan y Stilinski.

—No se queden parados ahí. ¡Síganme!

Ambos obedecieron. Aunque Jordan tomó antes algunos pasteles y frutas y los escondió entre sus ropas, para el viaje.

—No vaya tan rápido, espere… —le decía Noah al de los rizos que andaba como si le estuvieran persiguiendo. El joven se detuvo un instante y se volteó hacia el mayor.

—Baje la voz, o nos oirá. Deben apurarse.

— ¿De quién está hablando?

El muchacho emprendió de nuevo la marcha, no sin antes decir.

—Del amo.

Los tres atravesaron en cuestión de minutos tantos pasillos y vestíbulos, que perdieron la cuenta, hasta llegar a la estancia inicial. Ahí fue que lo escucharon. Las paredes y los adornos retumbaron ante un terrible gruñido que inundó el lugar. Las antorchas se apagaron. Solo quedó la luz de la luna que entraba por las altas ventanas de cristal.

Noah pudo ver en los ojos del chico de rizos, que se había quedado inmóvil, el terror.

Una sombra, como de un hombre, apareció por las escaleras y se fue acercando a ellos lentamente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en mis dominios? —la voz era casi un sonido gutural. Jordan nunca había escuchado una tan desagradable y pavorosa.

—S-señor, ellos…

— ¡Cállate, Isaac! Les pregunto a ellos.

El chico pegó un respingo.

—Escuche, señor… —Noah esperó un nombre, pero al ver que no lo obtendría continuó: —Nos perdimos en el bosque y venimos a pedir instrucciones…

El hombre no salió del resguardo de las penumbras. No se le veía el rostro.

—Largo de aquí. No son bienvenidos.

Stilinski estuvo a punto de situar a ese tipo, pero se aconsejó, y prefirió darlo por un loco amargado.

—Eso haremos.

Isaac respiró y abrió el portón.

Pero cuando se disponían a salir al jardín, una manzana rodó desde entre las ropas de Jordan. Noah escuchó otro gruñido y miró al chico. Este solo pudo decir:

—Lo siento, Noah.

El padre de Stiles vio cómo aquel hombre misterioso salió de entre las sombras a toda velocidad, agarró a Parrish y lo empotró contra la pared. Su rostro lo dejó congelado. No era un hombre en lo absoluto. No podía describir lo que era. Los rasgos humanos estaban entrecruzados con los de animales. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar?

— ¡Ladrón! ¿Acaso has venido a robarme? ¿Qué más has tomado? ¿¡Por qué!?

Algunos panecillos y frutas cayeron al suelo. Parrish se retorcía contra la pared intentando respirar. Noah intentó ayudar a su empleado, pero recibió un manotazo que lo lanzó contra un mueble, consiguiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Isaac observaba la escena con ojos muy grandes, pero sin moverse.

—Había muchos más, no creí que echaran en falta esto… —se defendió.

—Pagarás por esto, ladrón.

Stilinski desde el suelo intervino:

—Yo le dije que lo tomara. La culpa es mía.

Ante la declaración del comerciante un silencio se hizo en el vestíbulo. Aquella cosa —porque ya Noah no podía identificarla como “hombre”—le dirigió una mirada de ojos rojos, cargada de ira. Posteriormente, alzó con una mano a Jordan y lo lanzó hacia afuera de su castillo.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca! —le gritó con una voz más animal que humana.

Eso fue lo último que supo Noah antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

 

Hacía horas que la noche había caído. Stiles salió a la puerta para observar el camino por décima vez. Ya su padre y Jordan deberían haber llegado.

Entonces lo vio: a toda velocidad se acercaba un jinete por el sendero. Cuando estuvo más próximo supo que era Parrish. Su corazón se encogió de momento: ¿dónde estaba su padre?

Jordan descendió rápidamente del caballo una vez que estuvo frente a la casa. Parecía como si quisiese decir algo, pero un enorme nudo en la garganta no le dejaba. Su rostro transmitía miedo y desesperación.

—Jordan, ¿qué ha pasado? —comenzó Stiles. Parrish se acercaba a él tembloroso, pero sin articular palabra. El menor perdió la paciencia. — ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!

El empleado solo pudo balbucear unas palabras.

—Lo tiene…

— ¿Qué?

—Tiene a Noah…

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué ocurrió, Jordan? —Stiles lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco intentando sacarlo de ese estado de estupor. — ¡Háblame!

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, pero dejó de temblar y su voz se estabilizó.

—Lo siento, Stiles… fue mi culpa… nosotros… —bajó la mirada. —Nosotros nos perdimos y… dimos con un castillo…

—Sí, ¿y qué ocurrió, Jordan?

—El dueño… —el cuerpo de Parrish volvió a temblar ante el recuerdo. —el dueño es un monstruo… una bestia horrible… tiene a Noah… él me defendió.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué fue de mi padre?

Jordan comenzó a sollozar y calló de rodillas.

—No lo sé… no lo sé… Stiles, lo siento…

—Jordan, ¡mírame! —el de lunares tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos. — ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

—Es en el medio del bosque… hay un acantilado…

—Tengo que ayudar a mi padre…—susurró el menor volviéndose.

— ¡No puedes ir! —le dijo Jordan jalándolo del brazo. —No sabes cómo es… es un monstruo…

Stiles se soltó y entró a la casa, para salir luego con una capa roja y una lámpara. Corrió hacia el caballo y se montó de un salto.

—Stiles…, espera…

El hijo del comerciante le dedicó una triste mirada a su amigo desde la montura.

—Lo siento Jordan, no puedo perderlo a él también.

Parrish pudo ver cómo el chico se iba galopante y el destello de luz era tragado por la arboleda.

 

 

Stiles había leído historias sobre el bosque cercano a su pueblo, pero jamás escuchó de ningún castillo en medio de este.

El caballo lucía cansado, lo que era normal, luego del largo día que había tenido y la carrera que Parrish le aplicó. Aun así, un fenómeno extraño ayudó al muchacho: el camino estaba oportunamente iluminado por enjambres de luciérnagas. Tras aproximadamente una hora de andar por entre los árboles siguiendo la vía trazada por los insectos de luz, se dibujó al frente el camino de piedras que sorteaba el oscuro vacío rumbo al edificio donde estaba su padre.

Cuando intentó continuar, el caballo se detuvo en seco. Nada haría al animal acercarse otra vez a ese sitio. Stiles respiró hondo y bajó de la silla.

—Está bien, chico. No puedo culparte —le decía mientras acariciaba la crin.

Echó mano a la lámpara y se dispuso a cruzar. En el entorno de ese abismo el viento era más frío e intenso que dentro del bosque. No obstante, la capucha roja atravesó con presteza el puente.

La verja se abrió nada más llegar. “No es escalofriante ni un poquito”, pensó Stiles. Ahí estaba en el jardín la carreta con el cargamento. Todo intacto excepto por una caja que había caído al suelo, al parecer, debido al desbalance provocado cuando Jordan retiró el caballo. El gran portón de madera tenía una hoja entornada como invitándolo a pasar. No lo pensó dos veces.

En la estancia de las antorchas, la primera, podían verse los vestigios de alguna lucha: había muebles fuera de sitio y adornos rotos en el suelo.

— ¿Hola? —dijo débilmente Stiles como quien no quiere realmente que lo escuchen. No fue respondido.

El silencio sepulcral infundió al joven del valor necesario para echar a andar el castillo en busca de su padre. Se movía con rapidez por los desiertos pasillos. Girando por alguna esquina que ya no recordará, encontró unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que, él creyó, debía ser un sótano. ¿Cuál no habría sido su horror al constatar que los castillos poseían demasiados cuartos y desvanes como para que fueran necesarios los sótanos?: lo único que podía haber en el subsuelo de un lugar así, era lo que había: una mazmorra, repleta de celdas y de otras habitaciones desagradables que prefería olvidar.

Una posibilidad se encendió en su mente: su padre, bien podría estar ahí. Recorrió uno a uno los húmedos calabozos hasta que dio con él. Hecho un bulto en el suelo, recostado a la pared contraria a la reja, estaba Noah Stilinski con el rostro entre las piernas.

—Ya he dicho que no deseo comer… —dijo en un tono que intentaba ser amable el hombre.

— ¡Papá!

En seguida el comerciante se incorporó y se pegó a los barrotes para ver bien de cerca, el oído podía estarle jugando una mala pasada.

—Stiles, hijo… —decía sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al de lunares. Pero rápidamente su expresión se ensombreció. — ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Papá, cálmate…

—Tienes que salir de aquí…

—Tranquilo, vine a sacarte de aquí.

— ¡No! Nunca pedí que vinieras, no a aquí. Vete. No puede verte…

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién cree que puede mantenerte aquí?

—Él… es una bestia… Tienes que irte… No me puedes ayudar, él tiene las llaves.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? Tengo que hablar con él. No puede retenerte aquí. No es quien para hacer eso.

Una sombra silenciosa que el mayor pudo distinguir se colocó detrás del de lunares.

—Stiles…

El chico estaba tan embebido en su propio discurso que poca atención prestó a cómo el rostro de su padre había perdido el color.

—Me va a tener que escuchar. No tiene autoridad para hacer esto. No es de la gendarmería ni del juzgado…

Casi se muere del susto cuando escuchó arrastrarse aquella grave voz tras de sí.

—Creo que puedo tratar con los que roban en mis dominios como entienda.

El chico se volteó lentamente y alzó la lámpara. La impresión al ver a aquel ser le hizo pegarse a la reja de su padre.

— ¡No te acerques a él! —gritó Noah agarrando los barrotes como si fuera a quebrarlos. — ¡Déjale ir!

Aquella criatura solo observó con severidad al comerciante. Fue entonces que Stiles reaccionó y se recompuso.

— ¡Escúchame bien! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Piensas que porque tienes un castillo tenebroso y una tenebrosa apariencia puedes intimidar a la gente por ahí y retenerla en este sitio a tu antojo? ¡Pues no! Estás muy equivocado. Mi padre no puede permanecer un segundo más aquí. ¡Solo mira esas paredes! Hay moho por todas partes. Sus huesos y pulmones no soportan esta humedad y este frío…

La expresión del amo del castillo fue variando paulatinamente de acero total a un gran asombro a medida que avanzaba aquel discurso que parecía interminable. ¿Acaso ese chico no necesitaba respirar?

—Y mira… —le decía Stiles señalándolo con el dedo. —Quizá acostumbres a dejar a todos sin habla, pero yo no te tengo miedo, ¿me oyes? —aquello casi le arranca una leve sonrisa. —Es más: te exijo que liberes a mi padre en este instante.

El de lunares se quedó cruzado de brazos con suficiencia una vez terminó su perorata.

El señor Stilinski se golpeó la frente con la reja: definitivamente su hijo no tenía sentido alguno del peligro.

—No lo haré —fue la fría respuesta que recibió de aquel hombre que trataba de volver a su pose amenazante.

— ¡Qué! Pero…

Y antes de que iniciara otra catilinaria, el dueño del lugar sentenció:

—Un robo fue cometido y alguien tiene que pagar por ello. Se irá cuando yo lo decida, aún tiene que permanecer aquí pagando —y diciendo esto, le dio la espalda al par y comenzó a alejarse para salir de la mazmorra. —Tú eres libre de irte por donde has venido. Pero él se queda.

Una fuerte tos resonó por todo el lugar: era Noah. Stiles observó a su padre y luego, para terror de este, le hizo una inesperada oferta al carcelero.

—Yo tomaré su lugar.

El semihumano se detuvo, al igual que la tos del comerciante. Todo fue silencio.

—Yo tomaré el lugar de mi padre. Le dejará ir, y yo permaneceré aquí —repitió Stiles como para confirmar a quien no hubiera escuchado bien su propuesta. Todos allí lo habían hecho.

— ¡De ningún modo! —gritó su padre. —No… lo permitiré —la tos ya estaba de vuelta.

—Podré lidiar mejor que tú con este invierno que se nos sobreviene. Escúchate toser, necesita estar en casa. Jordan te cuidará.

Su padre intentó contradecirlo, pero la tercera persona ahí presente se adelantó en hablar.

—No me importa quien se quede. Solo que alguien tiene que pagar —había algo en ese chico que le decía que no se iba arrepentir de esa decisión. Quizá el modo en que le había encarado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se le enfrentó abiertamente? En… ¿nunca?

—Lo haré.

— ¡No! ¡No, hijo, no! —gritaba Noah desesperado.

—Papá, es lo mejor.

—Está bien, tú tomarás su lugar. Ven conmigo.

Stiles siguió a aquel ser rumbo a la salida de la mazmorra, no sin antes preguntar:

— ¿Qué va a pasar con mi padre?

—Enviaré a que lo liberen y le den caballos y abrigos.

Luego de subir varias escaleras, Stiles y su captor llegaron a una amplia sala con un gigantesco ventanal de cristales desde el que se podía observar toda la entrada del castillo, el puente y el bosque; también la profundidad del abismo. Aquel hombre sonó una campanilla, halando un cordón dorado.

— ¿Señor? —un chico rubio, de mandíbula dura, ademán arrogante y cabello estilizado entró a la habitación nada más sonar la campana.

—Jackson, liberen al comerciante. Quiero que le abriguen bien y que pongan a su disposición dos de los caballos más fuertes.

El tal Jackson escrudiñó con la mirada a Stiles, lo cual hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco incómodo.

— ¿No has escuchado bien? ¿A qué esperas? —le fue espetado al sirviente por el amo.

—Enseguida, señor —se apresuró el chico.

—Ah, Jackson.

— ¿Sí, señor? —se volteó antes de salir.

—Manda también a que le preparen una habitación a… —agregó buscando la mirada del de lunares.

—Stiles… me llamo Stiles —respondió intentando disimular su desconcierto. ¿Habitación? ¿Dónde había quedado la mazmorra?

—Menudo nombre… —susurró el rubio, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que su amo le escuchara.

— ¡Jackson! ¡Largo de una vez! —le reprendió con los ojos rojos. Aquello sobresaltó un poco a Stiles.

Unos minutos más tarde, el Stilinski pudo observar desde la gran ventana, cómo su padre se subía a la carreta, bien abrigado, y asistido por un muchacho de cabellos oscuros. El muchacho preparó correctamente a los caballos y se despidió de ellos de un modo que a Stiles le pareció pesaroso. Aunque nada fue más triste para él, ni le destrozó tanto el alma, como la mirada que lanzó hacia el edificio su padre justo antes de cruzar el puente con las rejas cerrándose tras de sí y separándolo de su hijo quién sabría hasta cuándo. Una pequeña lágrima brotó de los ojos de wiski y cayó sobre la alfombra.

El amo del castillo fingió no ver aquello.

El silencio que se había cernido sobre la estancia fue interrumpido por la entrada de una mujer de tez tostada y ojos grandes.

—Niño Derek, la habitación ya está lista.

—Melissa… te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así —protestó aquel semihombre cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Al de lunares aquello le conmovió.

—Sabes que para mí siempre serás…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Acompaña al chico a sus aposentos.

Stiles sintió una enorme seguridad y calidez cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Melissa.

—Sígueme, cariño —le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

El transcurrir por los corredores fue relativamente rápido. A Stiles le encantaba el panorama del palacio y se quedaba embebido con cada detalle. El hijo del comerciante jamás había estado en un castillo. Vivía acostumbrado a la modestia de su comarca donde las casas cabían en cada recinto de este lugar. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de lo que sería su habitación.

—Es aquí —dijo Melissa abriendo la puerta.

Stiles se sintió abrumado con el lujo de aquella habitación. Ni en sus ensoñaciones más peregrinas ni en sus novelas más bellas estaba descrita tanta hermosura: desde el acabado de los muebles hasta el brillo de la lámpara de araña, pasando por los frescos de paredes y techos, la finura de las telas y adornos, y la suavidad de la cama y las almohadas, todo era de una belleza magnánima. El joven salió de su estupor al escuchar la voz de la mujer que aún no se había ido.

—Cariño, que tengas felices sueños, hasta mañana —y diciendo esto salió al corredor cerrando tras de sí.

Una vez que estuvo solo, el hijo del comerciante se sentó a los pies de la inmensa cama, ocultó el rostro entre las piernas, y descargó de una vez en forma de llanto, todas esas emociones que esta larga noche le habían invadido el pecho.

Al otro lado de la puerta Melissa escuchaba con preocupación los sollozos, mientras aquel muchacho que ayudó al señor Stilinski se acercaba a ella.

—Mamá. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El chico está bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, Scott. Supongo que… ha sido bastante fuerte hasta ahora, y se está permitiendo desahogarse en la soledad. Parece un buen chico. Ojalá Derek no sea muy duro con él.

— ¿“Duro” dices? ¡Menudo pedazo de habitación le ha dado!

— ¡Shhh! —reprendió la madre al hijo haciendo ademan de que bajara la voz. Y agregó con preocupación: —Derek puede ser rudo aun queriendo ser amable…

El joven palafrenero asintió.

 

 

Con los primeros rayos del día llegó el comerciante Stilinski al pueblo.

Sentado a la entrada de la casa estaba Jordan recostado y lloroso: no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El joven vio al padre de Stiles venir a caballo solo, como quien carga el peso de muchos mundos sobre los hombros, como quien está lleno de toda la congoja que existe. Rápidamente se apresuró a recibirlo. Quiso pedir mil veces perdón y explicar cómo al darse cuenta ya Stiles se había marchado; pero la mirada de decepción y tristeza que le dedicó Noah lo enmudeció. Ninguno dijo nada.

El comerciante bajó de la montura, entró a la casa y se encerró en su habitación, de la que no volvió a salir ni siquiera para cenar. Jordan no contará que ese día no se hizo otra cosa que llorar. Fue la fecha más triste de sus existencias.

 

 

 

Las cortinas fueron removidas y los débiles rayos del sol invernal iluminaron la habitación.

— ¡Hora de despertar, chico del nombre extraño! —vociferó un rubio que Stiles pudo reconocer como el borde mayordomo de anoche que volvía a meterse con su nombre.

— ¡Jackson, por favor! Sé amable, es nuestro invitado —el chico que no había susurrado lo suficientemente bajo como para que Stiles no lo escuchara era también rubio, aunque un poco más alto y, al contrario del otro, quien tenía su cabello perfectamente peinado y cortado, este lucía unos alborotados pero lindos rizos dorados.

Stiles se incorporó poco a poco mientras se desperezaba. Lentamente fue recordando dónde se encontraba y el trato que había hecho con el dueño del castillo. Un ahogo a la altura del pecho lo invadió, pero en un acto de autocontrol se dijo a sí mismo que ahora solo quedaba ir hacia adelante y que debía dejar de lamentarse pues todo lo había hecho por el bien de su padre. Se recompuso rápidamente y de un salto ya estaba de pie sobre la alfombra.

—Buenos días —dijo entre un bostezo. —Lo siento —agregó tapándose la boca.

Jackson bufó. A lo que su compañero respondió con un ligero codazo.

—Buenos días, esperamos que hayas dormido bien —comenzó el chico más amable. —Yo soy Isaac y este es Jackson. Somos los mayordomos personales del amo.

— ¿Mayordomos? ¿Perdón? —interrumpió ofendido Jackson. —Yo llevo la agenda del amo. Soy el amo de los secretos. Tú diriges la cocina y la limpieza: eres el mayordomo.

—Jackson… —agregó Isaac negando con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Qué agenda? El amo lo único que hace es existir.

Stiles asistía mudo a la escena.

—Pues… —intentó replicar contrariado el otro.

—Basta: a lo que vinimos —no le dejó terminar el de los rizos poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios al más bajo. Al Stilinski no le pasó desapercibida la intimidad del gesto. —Stiles, el amo desea reunirse contigo ahora, para desayunar.

—Pues vamos entonces —asintió el de lunares.

El par que tenía en frente le observó de arriba abajo.

—Creo… que primero debieras vestirte… ¿adecuadamente?

Stiles no se había percatado que aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. ¿Pero qué había de malo en ella?

— ¡Hombre, por Dios! Pero si mira qué facha —comenzó Jackson con su tono arrogante. —Siendo como eres un invitado…

—Prisionero —rectificó con firmeza el chico. Isaac bajó la mirada y su compañero alzó la ceja.

—De cualquier modo, no puedes presentarte ante el amo o deambular por el castillo como si esto fuera…

—Jackie, creo que lo ha entendido —dijo con falsa dulzura el más alto. —No te preocupes. Te hemos traído algo que te quedará perfecto.

Isaac caminó hacia un mueble y tomó una bolsa de la que sacó varias prendas.

—Ese es el vestidor —le dijo entregándoles las ropas.

Stiles entró tras las grandes láminas plegables. Una vez salió, quedó impresionado al verse en uno de los espejos y comprobar lo bien que le asentaba. Los mayordomos no parecían sorprendidos: habían elegido bien.

—El color te asienta muy bien, chico —le elogió el Isaac.

—Sí, no se puede negar —quizá fuera lo más amable que obtendría de Jackson.

—Gracias… es mi color preferido…

Stiles llevaba una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco azul cielo. Sus pantalones añil eran de una tela gruesa pero cómoda que se ceñía a su figura. Y esas botas, forradas estaban de un terciopelo prusia.

Jackson se acercó a la ropa vieja, hizo una mueca de asco y dijo:

—Mandaré a tirar todo esto: ya no lo necesitarás…

—La capa no, por favor. Era de mi madre.

Unos minutos después, el chico estaba siguiendo a los rubios por los pasillos. A Stiles le habían parecido, aunque hermosos, un poco siniestros la noche anterior mientras era conducido a su habitación. Culpó a la hora. Ahora pudo constatar que no era una cuestión de horarios: eran tenebrosos y punto.

Pronto llegaron a un gran comedor con una enorme mesa ricamente servida.

—Iré a avisar al amo, estará aquí en un momento —dijo Isaac.

 

 

 

Observando la inmensidad de un bosque ya deshojado como augurio del invierno, se hallaba frente a un gran ventanal, impaciente, el dueño del castillo.

― ¿Señor?

― ¿Sí, Isaac?

― Stiles le espera en el comedor.

Derek suspiró en un ademán de evidente nerviosismo y preocupación.

―Señor…

El hombre miró al rubio, con una ceja arqueada.

― ¿Hay algo que le esté turbando? ¿Puedo hacer…?

―No es nada, Isaac, solo… espero no estar cometiendo un error.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación para presentarse en el esperado desayuno.

Cuando Derek entró al salón el otro rubio indicó al Stilinski que se pusiera de pie.

― Buenos días, señor ―decía mientras con un gesto incitaba a Stiles a saludar al amo y con otro sonaba una campana en respuesta a la cual llegó rápidamente Melissa para servir a Derek el desayuno.

― Bue… buenos días… gracias por la habitación y por liberar a mi padre, ayer no pude agradecerle por ello…

― No fue un favor ―comenzó la grave voz secamente―: fue lo justo. No me interesa tener extraños de más en mi casa.

Isaac cerró los ojos: Derek siempre había tenido un problema de grosería y, al parecer, no había reflexionado para nada en estos años sobre lo que le había costado. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto y luego contó hasta diez en su mente para no responder al desplante. Melissa, por su parte, observó con desaprobación al ojiverde; este le respondió con un disimulado encogimiento de hombros.

―Podrás… moverte con libertad por el castillo; pero el acceso a la torre del ala oeste está prohibido.

― ¿El ala oeste? ¿Qué hay allá? ¿Por qué…? ―comenzó a preguntar el joven.

― ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Solo no vayas a allí! ―gruñó aquel bestia. Derek había crecido como amo de aquel castillo y no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionaran sus órdenes; y esto independientemente de su aspecto que contribuía aún más a que nadie lo contrariara.

Stiles se puso de pie inmediatamente. No iba continuar soportando grosería de aquel bruto. Entonces enrumbó hacia la puerta por la que había llegado al gran comedor.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―le inquirió Derek quien lo seguí con la mirada.

― ¿No es obvio, o te tengo que hacer un croquis para que te des cuenta? Estoy abandonado la habitación. No tengo por qué aguantar maltratos de nadie.

Los sirvientes asistían a la escena cada uno expresando una emoción distinta: Jackson indignado, Isaac temeroso, Melissa preocupada y Scott tan sorprendido que no podía cerrar la boca. ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? Esa era la pregunta de orden en el recinto, incluso para Derek.

― ¡Vuelve a aquí! ¡Siéntate! ¡Te lo ordeno!

―Desayunaré contigo cuando hayas aprendido algo de educación.

―Auch… ―susurró Scott quien se ganó una mirada fulminante de su patrón que lo hizo palidecer.

― ¡Si no quieres compartir mesa conmigo, no comerás entonces! ¡Vete a tus aposentos!

―Ni te preocupes, no tenía en mente hacer otra cosa.

Fue decir esto, y el chico salió hacia los corredores azotando fuertemente una de las grandes hojas de la puerta tras de sí. Una expresión de tristeza se alojó en los monstruosos rasgos del hombre.

― ¡Pero cuánta mala educación ese chico! ―comenzó Jackson queriendo apoyar a Derek.

―Jackson.

― ¿Sí, señor?

—Cállate y sal de aquí. ¡Todos salgan de aquí! ¡Déjenme solo!

Los cuatro se apresuraron a salir del comedor. Siempre era mejor dejar a Derek que se entendiera él mismo con su enojo.

 

 

 

―Maldición: uno; salvación: cero. Estamos arruinados ―comentó el joven latino una vez estuvieron en la cocina.

― ¿En serio está apostando por que ese chico pueda romper el hechizo? ―dijo extrañado Jackson. ―Pero si es… no sé. Demasiado sin gracia…

―No solo apostamos nosotros ―rebatió Melissa. ―También apuesta Derek.

― ¿Te ha dicho algo? ―preguntó con curiosidad el rubio de los rizos.

―No; pero lo sé. Por su forma de actuar con el chico, sé que le gusta; qué le gustó desde el primer momento. Solo que el amo es un poco torpe a la hora de comunicar sus sentimientos.

―De comunicarse en sentido general ―completó Scott.

―El chico tampoco pone de su parte ―espetó Jackson.

―No te engañes: el amo fue un grosero. Final de la historia ―rebatió la latina.

―Tienen que llevarse bien. Tenemos que hacer algo.

―Tienes razón, Isaac. Pero por lo pronto, lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a que se les pase. Scotty, hijo, llévale esto al chico y hazle compañía. La gente puede llegar a sentirse realmente sola en este castillo enorme.

― ¿Comida? El amo dijo…

―Sé muy bien lo que dijo, Jackson. Pero no voy a dejar que el chico pase hambre por una malcriadez de Derek.

La mujer envolvió unas frutas y croissants en un paño de seda, tomó una botella de cristal y la llenó de té, para luego colocarlo todo en una bolsa que le entregó a su hijo.

―Intenta no ser visto por el amo.

―Seguro, mamá.

 

 

 

Derek estaba realmente molesto. No con Stiles, sino consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse e intentar que quedara una buena impresión? Tiró al suelo algunos de los platos de aquella mesa ante la idea de su falta de fuerza de voluntad. “De esto mismo hablo, idiota” se dijo al ver los añicos y restos en el suelo.

De un salto se levantó y salió como un bólido del gran comedor. Se dirigió al ala oeste. Muchos pensamientos lo embargaban mientras subía las escaleras de la torre. “Así solo lograrás que te tema o te odie”. “¿Por qué no lo dejas que sencillamente vuelva con su padre? ¿Qué más da? No tiene caso”.

Entró a una habitación desastrosa en la que todo estaba destartalado con excepción de una mesilla sobra cual relucían una rosa roja y brillante protegida, y un espejo de mano. La flor estaba cubierta por una campana de vidrio y flotaba en el aire a unos milímetros de la superficie de madera. Bajo ella se apilaban algunos pétalos secos.

Derek se miró en el espejo. Su rostro le saludó el cristal.

―No tiene caso. Él no me verá jamás como otra cosa distinta de esto… Muéstrame al chico.

El rostro de bestia desapareció repentinamente del reflejo y fue sustituido por una imagen del cuarto de Stiles, donde aparecía el adolescente caminando impaciente de un lado a otro. Se escuchó una llamada en la puerta.

_―Adelante ―dijo el ojimiel._

_―Hola, soy Scott. Mamá te ha enviado esto. Como no desayunaste…_

Derek observaba atento el cuadro.

_―Eres el hijo de Melissa, ¿no?_

_El chico asintió y le entregó el desayuno al de lunares. El otro comenzó a devorarlo todo. Estaba realmente hambriento._

_―Agradécele de mi parte a tu madre. Ella ha sido muy amable desde que llegué; de las pocas. Ella y el chico de los rizos._

_―Isaac._

_―Sí: Isaac. Porque lo que ha sido ese otro chico rubio tan estirado…_

_―Jackson puede ser difícil a veces. Pero aprendes a quererlo._

_―Por no hablar de vuestro amo. Ese sí sabe cómo ser desagradable._

_Scott bajó la mirada con tristeza._

_―Derek no es tan malo como parece. Quizá si le das una oportunidad… si lo conoces…_

_―No quiero conocerlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con tipo tan bruto y arrogante. Ya bastante tenía en mi pueblo con…_

Derek no quiso seguir viendo aquello y soltó el espejo. Una angustia se alojó en su pecho de repente. Entonces miró la rosa y se preguntó si esa angustia que estaba sintiendo era debido a los indicios de que su tiempo terminaba, o al hecho de que el chico no lo quería ni quería quererle.

 

 

 

―Él ha tenido una vida difícil.

―Yo entiendo que ser así ―Stiles hizo un gesto sobre su cara― no debe ser lo más fácil del mundo; pero… tampoco es para ser tan amargado.

―Las cosas no siempre fueron así. Hubo un tiempo en que no era un amargado. Fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, casi ni lo recuerdo. La familia de Derek, los Hale, vivían en este castillo. Él era un niño como cualquier otro. Alegre como pudimos ser cualquiera de nosotros. Hasta que un día llegó un huésped: una mujer de apellido Argent. “Argent”: ahí empezó todo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió?

―La tipa llegó pidiendo pasar la noche pues se había perdido en el bosque. Talía la madre de Derek, una mujer buena, le ofreció su hospitalidad. Solo que resultó que la tal no era más que una ladrona que tenía una banda. En la madrugada abrió las puertas traseras para que entraran sus compinches. Pero no le bastó con llevarse muchas cosas de valor: también prendieron fuego al castillo.

Stiles se colocó una mano sobre la boca.

―Toda la familia Hale murió en el incendio menos dos personas: Derek y su tío Peter.

― ¿Dónde está ese tío Peter? ¿Por qué no lo he visto?

―No lo quieres conocer. Él se hizo cargo de Derek y lo crio sobre la base de una desconfianza total hacia los extraños y un profundo odio contra los intrusos. Así creció detestando al mundo por lo que le había ocurrido a su familia y encerrado aquí. Poco a poco muchos sirvientes comenzaron a abandonar: Peter no era como Talía y Derek no auguraba serlo tampoco. Mi padre se fue entre ellos. Quizá si el amo hubiera conocido a otras personas… o hubiera salido, habría sido distinto, no habrían ocurrido luego tantas cosas terribles.

― ¿Ocurrió más? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Scott se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Podía meterse en serios problemas.

― Nada: cosas del pasado. Solo piensa en que esta era la habitación de Cora.

― ¿De quién?

― De Cora, la hermana menor de Derek. Nadie había vuelto a entrar aquí. Es muy importante para él. Si fueras un prisionero no te habría dado esta habitación.

Stiles no pudo responder a eso. Scott se incorporó y pegó una palmada en el aire.

― ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el castillo? Te lo puedo mostrar, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

―Se supone que no debería salir de mi habitación hasta que Derek lo decida.

―Mamá me dio permiso para saltarme las reglas.

Los muchachos intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia los pasillos; aunque Stiles no podía dejar de pensar en la historia que acababa de oír.

El palacio era gigantesco; más de lo que parecía desde fuera en la noche. Estaba lleno de recovecos y habitaciones secretas exactamente como en los libros que Stiles adoraba leer. Scott conocía cada uno de los lugares.

Por una de las puertas el de lunares salió a un sencillo pero amplio jardín escalonado cuyo límite era el abismo. Aunque estaba a punto de iniciar el crudo invierno, ese día hacía un sol espléndido que Stiles saludó con brazos abiertos pues el castillo era bastante frío y húmedo en casi todas sus partes.

―Siente esto: es genial ―decía el Stilinski bañándose en los cálidos rayos a un Scott que lo observaba con ojos de cachorro desde el umbral de la puerta, protegido en cierta penumbra por el dintel. ― ¿Vienes?

El chico latino no avanzaba hacia afuera.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―dijo acercándose extrañado el otro que ya se empezaba a preocupar.

―No creo que sea buena idea. No deberíamos salir del edificio.

― ¿No se supone que hoy era sin reglas? ―dijo sonriente. ―Además, hombre, mira: aquí está más calentito.

Antes de que Scott se percatara y pudiera evitarlo, Stiles le había halado hacia afuera. Cuando reaccionó solo pudo ver la cara de estupefacción del chico.

―Pero ¿qué…?

Stiles no le daba crédito a lo que veía. Parte de los rayos de luz atravesaban al joven latino como si estuviera hecho de telas muy fina, como si fuera…

― ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

― ¿Qué? ¿Un fantasma, dónde?

―Estoy hablando de ti, Scott ―Stiles hablaba con calma; no estaba asustado sino muy sorprendido. ―Tío, puedo ver a través de ti como si fueras…

― ¡Ah, eso! ―Scott comenzó a reír nerviosamente. ―Este…

―Si eres un fantasma eso explicaría todo lo raro de este castillo…

― ¡No! Espera… Vamos a la cocina.

 

 

 

―A ver si entendí: no son fantasmas.

―No lo somos ―dijeron a coro Isaac, Melissa, Jackson y Scott.

―Solo es una maldición.

El cuarteto asintió.

―Y no me pueden contar sus detalles.

Esta vez todos negaron.

―Ok. Creo que me voy a mi cuarto a digerir toda esta información y a descansar, que ha sido un día… intenso.

―Te acompaño ―se adelantó a decir Scott.

―No es necesario: puedo solo.

El hijo del comerciante avanzaba por los recintos del castillo con la cabeza llena de chispas. ¿Un castillo encantado? ¿En serio? ¡Lo estaba viviendo! Era mejor que leerlo en cualquiera de sus libros. ¿Qué habría pasado? Esa era la pregunta.

En un momento pasó junto a las escaleras que llevaban a la torre del ala oeste. Una fuerte curiosidad tiró de él precisamente hacia ese lugar donde Derek le había prohibido ir. “Stiles, que te metes en otro lío”, se dijo para sus adentros; pero tan débilmente que no logró girar en u y volver hacia su dormitorio.

El ascenso le fue mostrando cómo de veras nadie iba a ese lugar. El resto del palacio era solitario, tenebroso, pero estaba limpio y ordenado: aquí las paredes se descascaraban, las telarañas hacían selva y los muebles estaban hechos añicos. Al final de la subida, encontró una puerta con pomos en forma de trisquel. La madera era completamente negra. Stiles sintió un escalofrío, pero no se detuvo, y entró.

La habitación estaba peor que todo el camino recorrido: era sencillamente una ruina. De nada valdría describir. Primeramente, el chico se fijó en un cuadro que estaba frente a la entrada. Era un lienzo que había sido rasgado por lo que parecía ser un arma cortante o ¿quizá garras? De todos modos, podía distinguirse que se trataba de un retrato: intactos, unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes estaban mirando al hijo del comerciante. El chico intentó unir jirones de la tela para poder captar mejor el rostro, pues esos ojos se le hacían familiares. Fue inútil.

El viento que se colaba con fuerza desde la puerta del balcón al fondo, llamó la atención de Stiles hacia una pequeña mesa próxima a la gran ventana, sobre la que relucía una bella rosa. El de lunares de sintió atraído como por un hechizo hacia la flor. Una vez junto a ella, esta comenzó a brilla con una luz rosada. Casi hipnotizado, el Stilinski levantó la burbuja de vidrio que protegía aquella belleza y la colocó en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de tocarla; pero una voz de trueno lo saco de su estado de estupor.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

El dueño del castillo tomó rápidamente la cúpula de vidrio y cubrió su flor. Le dedicó a Stiles una mirada que hizo al chico retroceder: parecía realmente enojado.

―Yo… lo siento.

― ¡Te advertí que no vinieras!

―No era mi intención…

― ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer!

Derek estaba fuera de sí. Sus ojos brillaban en rojo y su garrar eran más largas de lo que Stiles le había visto nunca. El semihumano comenzó a golpear muebles y a tirar cosas.

―Espera… yo…

― ¡Largo de aquí!

Stiles echó a correr tratando de escapar. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos alejándose de aquel lugar podía escuchar los gritos endemoniados de un Derek más bestia que nunca: “¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!”.

En el vestíbulo de la entrada Jackson sostenía la capa roja de Stiles y Isaac veía con consternación como se acercaba el chico.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―comenzó Isaac. ―Te hemos lavado esto…

Stiles tomó su capa y continuó hacia la salida del castillo.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir aquí.

Sin un caballo ni otro transporte seguro, el chico cruzó corriendo el puente de piedra y le alejó en el bosque. No supo entonces que en la torre del ala oeste toda la furia repentina que había cegado a Derek, fue sustituida por un profundo sentimiento de pesar al comprender lo que había hecho.

 

 

 

La campana de la puerta hizo su habitual sonido, pero cuando Noah levantó la vista no se sintió feliz de tener un cliente.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Buscas algo en particular, Raeken?

El muchacho jamás había sido del agrado del comerciante. De niño era un matón que siempre molestaba a Stiles; ahora seguía siendo un matón, solo que tenía otras intenciones con su hijo. Ninguna de estas versiones le gustaban.

―Sí, a decir verdad, puede usted ayudarme señor Stilinski. Busco a su hijo.

El señor Stilinski se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Cada vez que se hacía tangible la ausencia de su hijo el hombre caía en un estado de aturdimiento; y eso era bastante a menudo: todo le recordaba a Stiles. Jordan que observaba la escena desde unos estantes se apresuró a intervenir.

―Stiles no está ni estará por un tiempo.

― ¿¡Qué?!

―Está de viaje.

―Pero yo quiero que se case conmigo. No puede irse de viaje. Yo lo elegí. Él es mío.

―No creo que Stiles esté muy de acuerdo contigo, Theo. En cualquier caso, tendrás que esperar.

El cazador apretó los puños, pero rápidamente se calmó y lanzó una de sus escalofriantes pero encantadoras sonrisas.

―Está bien, esperaré. Tendrá que volver…

Y diciendo esto salió de la tienda.

―… y cuando vuelva, ya no podrá huir de mí ―susurró de tal modo que no fue escuchado.

Jordan se acercó a su patrón.

―Noah, ¿estás bien?

― ¿Deberíamos decirle, Jordan? ¿Crees…? ¿Lo crees? ―el comerciante comenzó a llorar con una mano sobre el rostro.

Su ayudante le masajeó la espalda.

―Quizá sea de ayuda, Noah. Theo es un gran cazador, es intrépido. Quizá pueda traer a Stiles de vuelta.

El más viejo compartió una mirada triste con el rubio, para luego irse hacia la bodega.

―Ayúdame con unas cosas aquí para luego irnos a casa. Ha sido demasiado por hoy.

La tienda quedó vacía, o al menos eso pensaban. Cori era uno de los jóvenes cazadores que revoloteaban alrededor de Theo tratando de ganarse su favor para que les enseñara el oficio. El muchacho tenía una habilidad para pasar inadvertido. A veces parecía como si se hiciera invisible. Salió de la tienda directo a la taberna donde sabía que encontraría al rubio de la mirada de hielo fanfarroneando como siempre.

No se equivocó. Ahí estaba Theo bebiendo cerveza y rodeado de amigotes y amiguitas. Cori se deslizó cual reptil hacia el cazador y le susurró algo al oído. El rubio hizo ademán a los otros para que los dejaran solos.

― ¿Escuchaste algo más?

―No.

―Pudo haber sido mejor, pero creo que está bien. Vigila a los Stilinski y mantenme informado. Quiero saber el paradero de Stiles.

 

 

 

El sol ya estaba poniéndose y en el bosque la oscuridad no dejaba ya ver más allá de diez yardas. Lo único que facilitaba las cosas era la curiosa compañía de las luciérnagas exactamente como la última vez que había estado en el lugar. Stiles ya no podía correr más: estaba agotado. No había señales del castillo. El viento de invierno ya hacía sus estragos en la espesura. El chico agradeció llevar la capa de su madre. Unos ladridos y pisadas llamaron su atención. Entre unos arbustos casi secos brillaron unos puntos rojos.

― ¿Derek? ―Stiles primero comenzó a acercarse lentamente. ― ¿Eres tú?

Entonces del arbusto salió un gruñido seguido por un lobo. Un lobo que Stiles comprendió luego que no estaba solo. Esa fue la señal que necesitó para echar a correr alejándose. “Tonto”, pensó; “¿En serio cree correr más que un lobo?”. Claro que no corría más que un lobo. La jauría que había salido de su escondite y le perseguía pronto le alcanzó. Uno de los animales mordió la capa roja lo que hizo a Stiles perder el equilibrio y caerse.

Ahí estaba: solo e indefenso en medio del bosque, rodeado por lobos. “¿No querías aventura? ¡Toma aventura!”, pensó amargamente. Su situación era un tópico literario. Asió una rama como pudo para defenderse y se pegó a un árbol para cubrir su espalda. Los lobos se acercaban lentamente con sus dientes fuera y sus gruñidos bajos: era presa segura. Cuando uno de ellos hizo las de saltar hacia él, Stiles cerró los ojos y comenzó a golpear a ciega el aire. Fue entonces que escuchó unos chillidos de dolor y miedo. “¿Habría logrado golpear a alguno?”. Supo la verdad cuando un gruñido familiar le obligó a abrir los ojos a enfrentarse con la realidad.

Derek estaba batido en cruenta pelea con los lobos. Uno colgaba de su brazo mientras le mordía firmemente; pudo librarse de él. Otros eran cortados por las garras del semihumano. Pronto la jauría decidió la retirada: era lo mejor para ambos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―se apuró Stiles a socorrer a Derek.

―Sí ―la criatura intentó sostenerse con toda su hidalguía, pero no pudo: tenía además de la herida del brazo una en el costado que le dolía mares.

El herido Derek caminaba apoyado en un Stiles que volvía al castillo. Eso le hizo sonreír internamente.

 

 

 

― ¡Qué desgracia, por Dios…! Ese chico con este invierno y esta noche así… ¡qué disparate! ―Melissa estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Stiles allá afuera. ―Como le ocurra algo al muchacho… Y uno sin poder hacer nada.

Los cuatro sirvientes estaban casi de guardia en el salón de la entrada, viendo por si el chico volvía.

―El amo le advirtió que no subiera a allí. Ni siquiera nosotros hemos ido jamás… Es su culpa.

Los latinos miraron severamente al rubio de peinado estilizado.

―Jackie, ya comprendimos que Stiles no te agrada, pero por favor contén sus comentarios mordaces. ¿Quieres? ¿Por mí? ―le decía el de rizos con una fingida sonrisa.

― ¡Miren! Alguien está viniendo ―dijo Scott señalando a hacia el puente de piedra.

En la oscuridad no podía distinguirse bien que el bulto que avanzaba por el viaducto no era un individuo, sino dos: el huésped y el peor anfitrión del mundo.

Una vez en los jardines, Stiles gritó por ayuda.

― ¿¡Me pueden echar una mano aquí?! Alguien desayunó demasiado.

Rápidamente el chico McCall corrió a asistirle seguido de Isaac y Jackson. Entre todos entraron a Derek y lo llevaron hasta una sala con chimenea donde la señora McCall se dispondría a curarle las heridas.

― ¿Pero que fue esto? ―dijo la latina observando los surcos abiertos en la carne.

―Lobos ―respondió Stilinski. Derek solo podía gruñir por lo bajo. ―Pero Derek los puso en su lugar.

Melissa tomó un paño de seda lo mojó en agua caliente y frotó los coágulos de las heridas. Poco pudo hacer en su labor, pues una violenta reacción de Derek no le permitió continuar. Él no dejaba siquiera que se le acercase a la herida. Enseguida la alejaba con fuertes gruñidos.

―Déjeme a mí, Melissa ―ofreció el de ojos de whisky.

Cuando el muchacho colocó el paño con agua caliente sobre la herida, el amo del castillo volvió a protestar:

― ¡Duele! ―dijo en un grito que pareció más un gruñido.

―Pero tengo que curarte la herida o se infectará ―regañó Stiles.

―Si “alguien” no se hubiera escapado, nada esto habría ocurrido ―repuso con chulería Derek.

―Si “alguien” no me hubiera gritado como si fuera a arrancarme la garganta con los dientes, yo no me hubiera ido asustado.

― ¡Tú no tenías que haber desobedecido mi prohibición!

― ¡Y tú deberías ser más amable!

Ante esto, el anfitrión tuvo que guardar silencio y resistir callado los dolores de la curación.

―No te muevas… puede doler. Por cierto… gracias por salvarme en el bosque.

Derek miró fijamente a los ojos del chico y asintió con suavidad.

Todos los presentes miraban al par conteniendo una sonrisa.

 

 

 

Los meses avanzaron y el invierno se hizo más recio. El mal alimentarse traído por la tristeza, hizo que el señor Stilinski, muy a pesar de los cuidados de Jordan, cayera en cama presa de unas recurrentes fiebres. El comerciante pasaba las noches delirando y llamando a su hijo.

El librero del pueblo atravesó el umbral de la tienda. Parrish alzó una mano y sonrió.

—Hola, señor Finstock.

—Hola, muchacho. Ponme un bote de pegamento.

—En seguida

— ¿Cómo sigue Noah?

El rubio bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras negaba.

—Igual. Este invierno, esas fiebres, ha sido peor que nunca.

— ¿Stiles…?

—Solo llama a Stiles, pero él no va poder venir.

— ¿Dónde está el chico? —el hombre preguntó bajando la voz.

Parrish se puso serio y se irguió.

—Está trabajando fuera del pueblo. Lejos, no puede venir ahora —y diciendo esto le entregó a Bobby una bolsa con su compra. —Que tenga buenas tardes.

El librero salió de la tienda rumbo a su establecimiento no sin antes saludar al cazador de la mirada de hielo y a uno de sus secuaces que se hallaban apostados a las afueras del lugar de los Stilinski.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita al buen Noah, ¿no crees, Cori?

Ambos solo sonrieron.

 

 

 

Durante estos ciclos lunares la vida en el palacio había cambiado mucho: el joven Stilinski con su natural inquietud traía todo vivo y de cabeza: ya se dejaba entrar el sol por las ventanas, ya se pasaba tiempo al aire libre, ya se permitían celebrar otra vez la navidad. El humor del amo había mejorado considerablemente; incluso los sirvientes le habían vuelto a escuchar reír, y no del modo amargo aquel que recordaban, sino sinceramente y con desenfado. También otros habitantes del castillo se dejaron ver por Stiles donde este creía que solo acompañaban a Derek, los rubios y los McCall: había una maestra de ceremonias que iba de decoradora también y lo ayudó a preparar la fiesta de navidad; era una chica pelirroja llamada Lydia Martin que encima tenía una muy buena voz de soprano. Lydia tenía como mascota y asistente a un chico rubio y bajito con un rostro tan tierno como combustible era su temperamento: ese era Liam Dunbar. Ambos habían decido salir de su exilio autoimpuesto en una de las alas del palacio ahora que el temperamento del amo había mejorado. Normalmente Derek no tenía paciencia para la actitud altanera de Lydia o para la falta de control de Liam, y solían ser los que pagaban más su mal genio.

—Espero que le pidas a Liam bailar en la fiesta de navidad —le decía Stiles a Scott mientras se acomodaban en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué dices…? —un sonrojo se extendió por el rostro del palafrenero.

—Vamos, Scotty, he visto cómo miras al chico. Hice bien en rescatarlos de esa torre olvidada. Así te alegré el día.

—Yo… este… veo que te estás llevando mejor con Derek —dijo en un intento de desviar el tema. Stiles sonrió un poco.

—No lo sé. Hay algo él que no es igual. Pues era un bruto desgarbado y un patán.

— ¿Y ahora? —agregó Scott.

Melissa entró a la cocina.

—Ahora es un sol, no sé por qué —buscó el chico a la señora McCall con la mirada—no descubrí todo lo bueno que hay en él.

La madre de Scott esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

A unos metros por un corredor, se acercaba el dueño del castillo a la estancia seguido de los mayordomos. El amo hablaba con una emoción que no recordaban haberle visto jamás.

—A veces le sorprendo mirándome sin que haya nadie más, y el otro día en el jardín rozó una de mis garras sin asustarse…

Isaac y Jackson se miraron cómplicemente.

Mientras, Stiles continuaban explicándose en la cocina.

—Es algo extraño; jamás pensé que iba a ocurrir. No es el que yo pensaba, pero hay algo nuevo que le empiezo a descubrir…

—Stiles.

El chico se sobresaltó cuando le llamó esa voz grave. Encontró a un Derek sonriente.

— ¿Tú? ¿En la cocina?

—Es mi castillo, puedo estar donde quiera —respondió sin dejar de sonreír. —Acompáñame, por favor, tengo algo que mostrarte.

El chico asintió y rápidamente siguió al señor del palacio. Todos observaban con gusto al par alejándose de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa allí? —dijo entre risas Jackson.

—Los dos por fin —agregó Isaac. —Un par feliz.

— ¡Qué sí! ¡Qué sí! —rio la señora McCall.

—Va a comenzar la primavera en el jardín —sorprendió a todos Lydia que nadie había visto venir.

—Hay que aguardar, y hay que insistir, porque el milagro que esperamos va a ocurrir.

—Sí, sí… Esperen… ¿cuál, mamá?

—Creo que lo sabes, ya eres bastante mayor.

 

 

Stiles estaba con Derek frente a una puerta enorme por debajo de cuyas hojas se escurría la luz.

—Esté es mi lugar preferido del castillo.

El semihumano abrió la puerta y dejó ver una maravilla con la que el chico siempre había soñado. Miles y miles de libros ordenados en decenas de altísimos estantes. Eran una biblioteca hermosa a la que el brillo del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas le daba una apariencia casi mística. Por primera vez en su vida Stiles se había quedado sin palabras.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es… es… es magnífica.

—No. Es tuya.

— ¿En serio?

Derek asintió.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada y acepta bailar conmigo en la fiesta que están preparando para navidad.

Y así ocurrió. La fiesta que Stiles y Lydia planearon fue todo un éxito. Bueno, “todo” no, porque por esos días cierto tío Hale con muchas ambiciones estuvo a punto de mandar todas las esperanzas de los habitantes del castillo al traste; pero eso es otra historia en la que ya se contarán todas las peripecias de esta navidad encantada. El punto es que Stiles y Derek tuvieron un hermoso baile. El chico usó un traje que Lydia y Melissa, con el concurso de Jackson le confeccionaron: era dorado y blanco, y lo hacía parecer un príncipe. A Derek también lo ayudaron sus mayordomos a prepararse, y lució un galante juego azul.

—Stiles, ¿eres feliz aquí? —le preguntó el Hale mientras observaban el atardecer.

Por un momento el chico quiso decir que sí, que lo era; entonces recordó a su padre y a Jordan, y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Solo… extraño mucho a mi familia, a mi padre… No sé cómo estará llevando este invierno.

Derek cerró los ojos y se sintió frustrado.

—Sígueme.

Ambos llegaron pronto a habitación aquella que Stiles no había vuelto a visitar luego de su pelea con Derek. Este último tomo de la mesa en la que se hallaba la rosa bella un espejo.

—Es mágico. Si deseas ver a tu padre, solo pídeselo.

El de ojos de wiski tomo el objeto en sus manos e hizo lo que se le indicó. Rápidamente se sucedieron sobre el cristal un grupo de imágenes que lo horrorizaron.

_— ¡¿De qué castillo hablas, viejo!? —un Theo muy enojado zarandeaba por las solapas de la camisa a un Noah encamado y débil. No se podía escuchar lo que el hombre balbuceaba. — ¿Una bestia? ¿Una bestia dueña de un castillo? —el rubio rio burlonamente. —Cori, hay que mandar a llamar al loquero que al buen Stilinski las fiebres le han freído el cerebro…_

Risas fue lo último que escuchó Stiles antes de que se desvaneciera la imagen. Miró al amo del castillo con los ojos enjugados.

—Debes irte con él.

—Pero…

—Eres libre de irte. Tu padre te necesita.

Derek le dio la espalda y se dirigió al balcón desde donde la luna le saludaba.

—Gracias, gracias. Volveré.

—Llévate el espejo. Así podrás saber de nosotros, de mí.

—Lo haré. Volveré.

Desde ese mismo balcón el dueño del castillo pudo ver cómo su última esperanza de ser libre se marchaba a caballo. Entonces un recuerdo vino a él.

_Ya habían pasado doce años desde aquella fría noche invernal. Estaba sentado a la mesa con su tío Peter. Fue entonces que una mujer de tez blanca y lunares entró en el recinto y se acercó al joven Derek con apuro._

_—Derek, una señora en las puertas pregunta por el amo del castillo._

_—Claudia, sabes lo que creo de las interrupciones. ¿La conocemos?_

_—No: nunca la había visto._

_— ¿Y por qué no la han echado?_

_—Insiste en hablarle, dice que tiene un buen trato que hacer con el amo del castillo._

_El ojiverde lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa con brusquedad y se dispuso a encontrarse con la susodicha. Antes de salir del comedor su tío le aconsejó:_

_—No dejes que te engañe, seguro es una ladrona, córrela de aquí._

_El joven pudo oír cómo en voz baja la sirvienta reprendía a Peter._

_—Algún día te vas a arrepentir de haber sembrado todo ese odio en el corazón del chico. Talia no hubiera querido esto._

_La mujer había sido junto a Melissa dama de confianza y amiga de Talia Hale, y por consideración a ella y a su memoria era de los pocos sirvientes que aún quedaba bajo el despótico régimen de Peter y Derek._

_Al llegar al vestíbulo principal el moreno encontró a una anciana envuelta en una capa negra y con una rosa roja en la mano._

_—Vengo a decirle que se tiene que marchar inmediatamente de aquí, que no es bienvenida._

_—Joven, apuesto joven, hay una gran ventisca allá afuera. ¿Podría darme cobijo en el castillo al menos por esta noche? A cambio le regalaré esta rosa._

_Derek bufó conteniendo una risa cruel._

_—Ni hablar. No abrimos nuestras puertas a extraños. Además, mire los jarrones: está repletos de rosas aún más bellas que esa. No la necesitamos. ¡Lárguese de aquí!_

_Algunos sirvientes, contrariados, y su tío, complacido, observaban la escena desde un segundo piso._

_—Ay, joven, apuesto joven. Nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias…_

_Fue entonces que de las mangas y la capucha de aquel trapo negro que envolvía a la anciana comenzaron a salir unas luciérnagas cuya luz lo envolvió todo. Cuando los presentes dejaron de estar encandilados y pudieron ver de nuevo, ya no había anciana alguna junto a la puerta. En su lugar se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, piel nívea y ojos grises vistiendo un rico traje. Nunca se trató de una mendiga común: era una hechicera._

_—Joven, como hasta hace un momento en mí, en ti las apariencias son engañosas. Luces muy apuesto y galante cuando no vive más que un monstruo en tu corazón. Y como he mostrado la verdad de mí, así mostraré la tuya._

_Fue decir esto y Derek comenzó a sentir como le crecía un pelo hirsuto por todo el rostro al tiempo que un puñado de dientes filosos se agolpaban en su boca. Al verse las manos ya no estaban: en su lugar solo había garras._

_—Toma ahora la rosa que despreciaste, y agradece que no sea como las otras de tus jarrones —las flores que adornaban la estancia comenzaron a marchitarse aceleradamente. —Haz que alguien te ame de veras antes de que caiga el último pétalo._

_Los otros habitantes del castillo observaban la escena con horror._

_— ¡Por favor! —decía Peter mientras descendía por las escaleras. —Tenga piedad de nosotros. Tenga piedad de mí._

_La hechicera solo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio._

_—Yo te maldigo a ti y a todos en este lugar. Yo maldigo este castillo. Condenados estarán a no salir de este sitio porque solo aquí reales serán —se volteó hacia Derek y sancionó. —Si no se logra romper la maldición y la rosa se marchita, tú quedarás así para siempre y de ustedes no habrá más que luz —entonces la hechicera desapareció y la estancia quedó en penumbras._

_— ¡¿Qué!? ¡No! ¡Tengo un hijo! ¡No! —era Claudia. La mujer echó a correr intentando salir del castillo. Cruzó el puente de piedra hasta llegar a una ahora negra verja que se abrió como por arte de magia. Pero Claudia nunca volvió a ver a su hijo, porque cuando intentó cruzar el límite del castillo, se deshizo en un enjambre de insectos de luz._

 

 

 

Stiles no demoró demasiado en llegar al pueblo. El caballo que le había dado Scott era raudo. Lo que vio frente a su casa le preocupó bastante. Estaba estacionado un carro como el de las prisiones y Jordan discutía con unos hombres entre los que estaba Theo. Mientras tanto casi todo el pueblo observaba expectante la escena.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí?!

— ¡Oh, Stiles! ¡Qué bien que estas aquí, ¿cómo viniste?! —Parrish abrazó a su hermano.

—Oh, Stiles… —comenzó Theo con una de sus sonrisas. —Lo que ocurre es que tu pobre padre ha perdido la mente, y su empleado insiste en apoyarlo en sus locuras.

— ¡El señor Stilinski no está loco! —unos hombres aguantaron a Jordan para que no golpeara al cazador.

—Cierto, mi padre no está loco.

—No has estado, Stiles. Tú ausencia le afectó mucho —dijo el rubio de azules ojos con cinismo. —Está diciendo incoherencias sobre un castillo encantado y una bestia… Los señores del manicomio piden llevárselo. Quizá si accedieras a lo nuestro podría interceder.

—No está mintiendo. Vengo de allí. Miren esto.

Stiles sacó el espejo mágico.

—Muéstrame a Derek.

Con espanto los habitantes del pueblo vieron reflejado al dueño del castillo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —le arrebató Theo de la mano el artefacto. —Brujería. Miren a este monstruo. ¡Tenemos que matarlo!

—No, no, esperen. No es un monstruo. Yo le conozco. Aunque luce así, es amable y gentil.

— ¿¡Qué dices, amable?! ¡La bestia a embrujado a nuestro Stiles!

— ¡No! ¿Qué…?

—Nuestra aldea no estará segura hasta que no tenga la cabeza de ese monstruo en mi chimenea.

— ¡No, Theo! ¡Tú sí que eres un monstruo!

—Pobre ya está tan loco como el padre. Pero eso lo vimos venir, ¿no? —algunos en el pueblo se rieron. —Llévense a padre e hijo, no es seguro que esté aquí.

Unos hombres agarraron a Stiles y a Noah.

— ¿Qué? ¡Suéltenme…!

— ¡Stiles! ¡Déjenlos! —gritó Jordan, pero cuando se disponía a auxiliar a su familia, fue desmayado por un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Ambos Stilinski fueron arrojados al carro acolchonado para enfermos mentales.

Pronto Theo era seguido por una masa de pueblerinos con antorcha, azadas y cualquier otra arma rudimentaria que se pudieran procurar.

—No, no, no —Stiles estaba sentado y ocultaba entre sus piernas la cabeza para que su padre no lo viera llorar.

Luego de un rato dejaron de escucharse voces. Entonces sonó un golpe seco.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Noah?

— ¡Jordan!

La puerta del carro fue abierta por el rubio. Stiles salió primero y Noah luego con algo de trabajo.

—Aún está débil por las fiebres. Debes cuidarle, Jordan. Yo tengo que volver al castillo.

—Stiles… —llamó Noah.

—Tengo que volver, papá. Lo prometí.

El de lunares tomó su caballo y tomó rumbo al palacio.

 

 

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo Jackson.

Un Scott muy agitado entró en la estancia.

— ¡Mamá! Una horda de aldeanos está cruzando el puente. No creo que tengan buenas intenciones.

—Isaac, avisa al amo. Jackson, asegura las puertas. Los otros vengan conmigo. Somos pocos, pero podemos defendernos muy bien.

Todos se dispusieron en sus tareas mientras el de rizos corrió al ala oeste. Allí encontró a un Derek derrotado, tirado sobre el suelo junto a su rosa mágica.

— ¿Señor?

—Se fue, Isaac. Se ha ido.

—Señor, están atacando el castillo.

Aquel ser le dedicó una triste mirada al muchacho.

— ¿Qué importa? Mira —dijo señalando la campana de cristal. —Solo queda un pétalo. Estamos condenados —bufó. — ¿Cómo creí en serio que se podría enamorar de una bestia?

—Eso no es cierto, señor. Estoy seguro de que Stiles le quiere, y que volverá, lo prometió. Él cumple sus promesas.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por el lugar. Estaban forzando la puerta principal. Isaac comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí, pues su amo no tenía ánimo alguno para luchar.

En el vestíbulo principal encontró a Jackson dispuesto frente a una puerta que poco aguantaría otros embates desde afuera. Se escuchaba una voz sobresalir de la baraúnda.

_— ¡Ya casi! ¡Una vez más!_

— ¿Jackie?

— ¿Sí, rulos?

—Dejémoslo salir.

Ambos rubios asintieron.

La puerta fue destrozada de un poderoso golpe. Los aldeanos entraron a un recinto totalmente oscuro y silencioso. Entonces vieron cuatro puntos amarillos brillante que comenzaron a acercárseles. Fue ahí que Cori alzó su antorcha para dejar ver a los mayordomos transformados en bestias similares a su amo.

— ¡Es la bestia! Son… ¡a ellos! —grito el aprendiz de Theo.

—No somos “la Bestia” que buscan —dijo Jackson—; pero sin duda han despertado lo peor de nosotros.

Y diciendo esto, levantó con fuerza sobrehumana un sillón y lo lanzó a la multitud que intentó esquivar como pudo.

— ¡Largo de nuestro castillo! —gruñó Isaac.

Una batalla se desató entonces. Pronto llegaron refuerzos. Un poderoso chillido se sintió en el nivel superior, y por unas barandas saliendo volando unos hombres. Tras ellos se asomó Lydia.

— ¿Cómo osan invadir los aposentos de una dama? —con la misma se volteó a sus amigos. —Ah… ¡Cuánto extraño mis operetas!

También los McCall y Liam estaban enrolados en una lucha dura con garras y dientes.

Por entre todo ese caos se escurrió Theo hacia los pisos superiores. Él tenía el espejo en la mano; él sabía dónde estaba el premio mayor. Avanzó por los enrevesados y oscuros corredores y escaleras. Se topó entonces con la puerta negra de pomos como trisqueles. Ingresó al cuarto lentamente, y ahí estaba: echado sobre un rincón como quien no tiene vida o ha perdido el deseo de vivir. La criatura observó un momento al cazador y luego volvió su vista hacia la noche estrellada. El rubio sacó uno de sus pernos de la aljaba y apuntó su ballesta directo a la espalda de Derek. El sonido del disparo fue seguido por un fuerte rugido. Theo no le dejó reaccionar: al momento se abalanzó sobre él y lo pateó hacia el balcón. El Hale tampoco es que estuviera oponiendo mucha resistencia: ya se sentía perdido: mejor morir.

— ¡Defiéndete, monstruo! —decía mientras lo alzaba y le propinaba otra patada que hizo a Derek caer hasta un alero próximo.

De un salto el de la mirada de hielo saltó hasta el saliente donde se retorcía de dolor el semihumano. Sacó su daga y cuando se dispuso a rematar su deshonroso trabajo, un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡Déjale en paz, Theo!

Era Stiles desde el balcón del ala oeste.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

— ¿Stiles? —Derek no daba crédito a sus agudos oídos.

—Haré lo que quieras: seré tuyo si así deseas, pero déjale en paz. Por favor.

— ¡Stiles, huye! ¡Olvídame, vete!

Theo sonrió con malicia.

—Esperen, esperen… —una carcajada ascendió por los aires. —No puedo creerlo. Monstruo, ¿acaso te has enamorado del chico? —el cazador volvió a reírse. —Pero qué clase de tonto… ¿En serio creíste que…?

—Creyó bien, Theo. Yo también le quiero…

— ¡Mira esto! ¿Cómo puedes preferir…?

—Porque bajo esa apariencia hay un ser amable, hay amor. ¡Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti! —esto Stiles lo dijo arrastrando cada palabra con todo el desprecio.

A Theo se le oscureció el rostro y miró con gran odio a Derek.

—Esto termina ya…

Se lanzó sobre él con la daga, pero el brazo de ser lo detuvo empleando toda esa fuera sobrenatural, y de un gesto tiró al cazador a un tejado próximo. Desde allí intentó lanzar otro tiro fatídico a Derek, pero un pequeño resbalón le sentenció a una fatal caída; para él, una patética muerte.

El amo del palacio se incorporó y pegó un salto tal que enseguida estuvo junto a Stiles. El dolor por el flechazo y la pelea lo hicieron recostarse sobre el chico quien intentó acomodarlo en el suelo lo mejor que pudo. Estaban de frente, rostro a rostro. Jamás se habían encontrado tan próximos. La rosa de un solo pétalo a punto de caer fue el único testigo de cómo Stiles en un derroche de iniciativa besó los labios de su anfitrión que era también su ser amado. Derek casi no tenía fuerzas para responder; aun así, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como debió haber sido hace tiempo esa rosa encantada. Luego cayó desfallecido al tiempo que el último pétalo lo hacía bajo la campana de cristal.

El de lunares no pudo sino llorar, llorar abrazado al hombre que amaba, pensando quizá en seguirle a la otra vida para permanecer juntos los dos como en aquella tragedia inglesa que leyó una vez. Porque se suponía que el amor era capaz de vencer todas las adversidades. Y que del único modo que la muerte de Derek tendría sentido sería muriendo él también. Pero, ¿qué sería entonces de su pobre padre? Stiles recordó en aquel momento que su vida no era para nada una novela, y que en el mundo real las cosas podían ocurrir de modo muy cruel. Todo esto estaba pensando el de ojos de wiski mientras lloraba. En todo esto.

Un destello en la habitación sacó al joven Stilinski de sus ahogados pensamientos. La cúpula de vidrio estaba brillando; donde antes hubo una flor marchita ahora relucía una rosa plena y rebosante de vida. Fue que sintió un calor muy agradable viniendo del cuerpo de Derek, un calor como el del sol de invierno que abraza. Entonces su amado comenzó a elevarse por los aires envuelto en una nube de luciérnagas que a ratos se hacía más densa y brillante hasta el punto que Stiles perdió de vista al ojiverde.

Primero se asustó. Hasta que las luciérnagas comenzaron a disiparse y dejaron suavemente en el suelo a un joven de cabello azabache, mandíbula fuerte y cuerpo escultural. El susodicho comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco.

—Stiles… ¡Stiles! —el moreno se acercó al menor y le acarició el rostro.

Tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes que el Stilinski conocía muy bien.

—Stiles, soy yo.

El chico pasó su mano sobre aquella barba de dos días que había quedado como remanente de la transformación.

—Sí… ¡eres tú!

Entonces se besaron con pasión.

Las luciérnagas se volvieron como una tormenta sobre toda la habitación, y los objetos comenzaron a recuperar la riqueza que habían visto en sus mejores años: los cuadros se restauraron cual acabados de pintar, las paredes y las alfombras quedaron nuevas y limpias, las esculturas tétricas se volvieron renacentistas, y así las cortinas, los muebles… poco a poco todo el castillo volvió a ser lo que era antes de la maldición.

En el vestíbulo de la entrada ambos bandos exhaustos por pelear toda la noche admiraban con emoción la magia del cambio y la llegada del sol que por primera vez en años no hacía transparentes a los habitantes del castillo.

— ¡Al fin! —gritó Isaac.

— ¡Somos libres! —exclamó Jackson mientras se disponía a besar al de los rizos.

— ¡Sí! Es genial, ¿no crees, Liam? Lo hemos…

El hijo de Melissa fue callado por un beso del pequeño Dunbar.

Pronto se presentaron allí Stiles y Derek.

— ¡Derek! —gritaron todos los sirvientes.

— ¡Melissa! ¡Isaac! ¡Qué gusto! —decía mientras abrazaba a la que era su familia.

Melissa se acercó a Stiles y le susurró algo.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, sabía que lo lograrías. Eres idéntico a tu madre.

— ¿Conoció a mi madre?

— ¿Aquel no es tu padre, Noah? —dijo señalando al señor Stilinski.

El chico asintió.

—Fuimos grandes amigas.

_— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado, Melissa querida?_

Un enorme cúmulo de luciérnagas aterrizó en el piso para materializarse en una mujer de ojos de wiski y piel llena de lunares y un hombre de sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Claudia? —al comerciante le temblaba la voz. — ¿E… eres tú?

El hombre corrió a abrazar a su mujer.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Uf! ¡Cuánta emotividad! Supongo que pensaste haberte librado de mí, ¿eh, sobrino?

—Peter… —dijo Derek con enojo.

—Tranquilos todos, que he aprendido la lección. Es un efecto secundario de morir o casi morir: te redimes.

Los Stilinski se hallaban fundidos en un abrazo al centro de la estancia. Stiles pudo ver a lo lejos a Jordan, que los miraba con tristeza.

—Mamá, este es Jordan. ¡Ven, Parrish!

—Lo sé, amor. Todos estos años los he estado observando. Gracias por cuidar a mi familia todo este tiempo y por ser parte de ella.

—Gracias, señora.

—Amores, odio interrumpir, pero el momento dramático ha durado demasiado. Es hora de una fiesta para celebrar todo esto y para que una diva como yo pueda expresarse. ¿O no? —Lydia siempre tan oportuna.

A los pocos días ocurrió la boda, con baile y banquete. Todo el pueblo asistió.

—Oye, rubito, ¿eres el hermano de Stiles? ¿no?

—Sí. Y tú eres el tío de Derek. Stiles no quiere que hable contigo.

— ¿En serio? Oye, mi sobrino era un amargado y mírale con tu hermano. ¿Por qué no eres bueno y haces una labor de mejoramiento conmigo como hizo Stiles? Nos divertiremos mucho, soy más fácil de tratar…

Jordan quedó sonrojado.

— ¡Liam, Liam! —era Mason, uno de los chicos que Lydia había contratado para que la ayudara con la fiesta pues Liam no bastaba. — ¿Quién es ese de ahí?

—Creo que se llama Cori.

—Es lindo.

—No me fío de él: trabajaba para Theo antes; pero Scott dice que es buen chico. Ándate con ojo.

—Lo haré.

Al centro de la pista de baile se hallaban danzando Stiles y Derek.

—Ahora que mi padre dejará a cargo de la tienda a Jordan pasará más tiempo en el castillo. Hay que contratar ayudantes para Scott que el pobre no puede solo. Sabes que leí en uno de tus libros que…

—Stiles…

— ¿Qué?

—Cállate —y diciendo esto besó a su compañero.

Al fondo se escuchaba a Lydia cantando.

_Cierto como el sol_

_Que nos da calor_

_No hay mayor verdad:_

_La belleza está_

_En el interior._

_Nace una ilusión,_

_Tiemblan de emoción,_

_Stiles y Derek son._


End file.
